villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Digimon Devas
The Digimon Devas are the major antagonists in the anime, Digimon Tamers. They are based upon the twelve Chinese animals of the years. They were the servants of the four Holy Digimon, but they came to Earth on Zhuqiaomon's orders. Mihiramon [[Mihiramon|'Mihiramon']] is the first Deva that the Tamers fought. He resembles a giant tiger with wings. He appeared on the top of a building, where he easily defeated Kyubimon and Gargomon, leaving Takato the last hope. When Mihiramon nearly killed Growlmon, Takato activated his ultimate Digivolution card, allowing Growlmon to Digivolve to WarGrowlmon. Then WarGrowlmon pulled Mihiramon by the tail and destroyed him with his Atomic Blaster. Sandiramon Sandiramon is the second Deva that the Tamers fought. He resembles a giant snake with armor around his head. He appeared in the subway, where he battled Rika and Renamon. Although a bit cowardly, Sandiramon ran away, with Rika and Kyubimon chasing after him. When Gargomon and Growlmon showed up, they all finished Sandiramon off with a combined attack. As he lay there dying and still laughing, he warned the Tamers that the other Devas will destroy them all. Sinduramon [[Sinduramon|'Sinduramon']] is the third Deva that the Tamers fought. He resembles a rooster. He first appeared on a tree while the Tamers were looking at the cities lights. As the Tamers went to their tent to sleep, Sinduramon drained the cities lights, causing him to grow and become stronger. The next day, while Guilmon, Terriermon, and Calumon were playing in the lake, their fun was interupted when Sinduramon showed up. He was controlled by a talking owl. Thaen Guilmon and Terriermon Digivolved to Growlmon and Gargomon and fought back. While Gargomon punched at the giant rooster, Growlmon snuck up behind Sinduramon and attacked him from behind with a Pyro Blaster, then Sinduramon landed into the ocean, where he was destroyed. Soon the owl, no longer in control, returned to normal as well. Pajiramon [[Pajiramon|'Pajiramon']] is the fourth Deva that the Tamers fought. She resembles a sheep with horns. Vajramon [[Vajramon|'Vajramon']] is the fifth Deva that the Tamers fought. He resembles an ox with four legs and two arms. Indramon [[Indramon|'Indramon']] is the sixth Deva that the Tamers fought. He resembles a horse that stands on two legs. Kumbhiramon [[Kumbhiramon|'Kumbhiramon']] is the seventh Deva that the Tamers fought. He resembles a rat with a golden armored body and green wings. Vikaralamon [[Vikaralamon|'Vikaralamon']] is the eigth Deva that the Tamers fought. He looks like a pig, but although he resembles a wild boar instead. He is the size of a mountain. Makuramon [[Makuramon|'Makuramon']] is the ninth Deva that the Tamers encountered. He resembles a monkey in sorcery clothing. Majiramon [[Majiramon|'Majiramon']] is the tenth Deva that the Tamers fought. He resembles an elderly dragon with the antlers of a moose and four legs. Antylamon [[Antylamon|'Antylamon']] is the eleventh Deva and the only Deva that was not evil and joined the Tamers as Lopmon. She resembles the rabbit. Antylamon Caturamon [[Caturamon|'Caturamon']] is the twelveth and final Deva that the Tamers fought. He resembles a dog. Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Evil Organization Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Kidnapper Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Teams